1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device that includes a movable-side housing on which a light guiding plate is disposed and particularly relates to a mobile terminal device in which a single light guiding plate enables fractionated illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of the typical cellular phones, a light guiding plate is disposed in a rear panel to temporarily illuminate the rear panel when a call is received or during conversation. Thus, temporary illumination of the rear panel when a call is received or during conversation facilitates in enhancing visual operability for the user or in producing illumination effects (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-318897).
However, in a cellular phone that includes a light guiding plate used to temporarily illuminate a rear panel, the light guiding plate is typically illuminated in entirety. Thus, to produce an illuminating effect such as illuminating two different places on the rear panel, it is necessary to use two light guiding plates. Consequently, the number of light emitting elements (LEDs) arranged in the light guiding plates increases thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Moreover, in recent years, the trend is to manufacture slim cellular phones. However, by disposing a plurality of light guiding plates each including a plurality of light emitting elements (LEDs), the thickness of a cellular phone increases and it becomes difficult to downsize the cellular phone.